


dance with me, my love

by qetbackhonkycat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qetbackhonkycat/pseuds/qetbackhonkycat
Summary: thomas and richard just being soft. thomas is very much in love.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	dance with me, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this is really short and has no sort of capitals or anything but it just popped into my head so here u all are. pls enjoy.

they both had corresponding days off so thomas travelled down to london where they would spend a night or two together, in a hotel room richard had rented.

it's quite late at night and they're in said room and richard is fooling around. he's trying to get thomas to dance and he's having absolutely none of it.

"fine. I'll dance by myself since my beloved is so against dancing with me."

thomas rolls his eyes at the picture in front of him. he's sat on the edge of the bed, cross-legged watching this idiot of a man dance, or attempt to dance in front of him. they'd both had a little bit to drink before this hence why richard is so merry.

thomas is laughing to himself when he says, just above a whisper, "god, i love you."

richard stops, slowly looking up at thomas. thomas is still smiling, laughing, and doesn't realise what he's just said until he sees richard in front of him, staring, a smile starting to show.

"you what, thomas?" 

thomas considers it for a second, whether to completely back down or to run with it. he decides on the latter.

"i love you." a pause. "I said I love you."

richard smiles at this, positively beaming.

"didn't think my dancing would impress you quite so much, mr barrow."

"oh, do shut up."

richard pulled thomas from his position on this bed into an embrace. they sway for a bit. there was never any music. just the sounds of nothing much at all. they're both leaning into each other, heads on shoulders, faces pressed into the other's neck, an occasional kiss. 

richard lifts his head up slightly and whispers in thomas' ear, "oh. by the way, i love you too, thomas. sincerely, my love."


End file.
